


Pillow Talk

by danae249



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danae249/pseuds/danae249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper’s oblivious, Clint’s frustrated. Somebody’s going to have to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Jasper felt as if he had been wet for two weeks. He was exhausted, he was sore, and nothing looked quite so good as the little apartment he and Clint shared. It was the middle of the night, so he used the guest bath to shower and change. It felt so good to be dry and warm. He was in a much better mood when he headed to his own bed.

He watched Clint’s form, the utter stillness, the deep breathing. It was a good imitation, but Jasper knew Clint was awake. He also knew they hadn’t parted on exactly good terms, not exactly bad terms either. They both knew that every time they got called out, their parting words could be the last ones that they ever said to each other. Jasper had even temporarily suspended his “not at work” policy, to drag Clint into his office and make sure they parted well. But it hadn’t really solved the problem.

He suppressed a sigh as he crawled into his side of the bed.

There was only silence. It went on long enough that Jasper thought that would be it until morning. Then…

"How was she?" The words were low and quiet.

"She was very skilled and highly efficient." Jasper wasn’t going to lie. Clint had known that when he asked the question.

"Mmm." Clint answered with a noncommittal hum.

"If she’d been less so people might not have come home, including me."

Clint’s shoulders sagged at that. It was true. And it wasn’t that he wanted her to be bad, not really. He just wanted to be better.

"Okay, spill it." Jasper moved closer and put his arms around Clint. He had done enough not touching Clint lately, and he was quite finished with it. "It isn’t as though she’s the first highly skilled marksman I’ve worked with that isn’t you, so what the hell has your back up?"

"She has a crush on you."

"You’re nuts"

"She has a crush on you." Clint repeated. He turned in Jasper’s arms so he could look the man in the face.

"I’m old enough to be her grandfather."

Clint rolled his eyes. “Her father, and only if you started very young. I swear you take 15 years off everyone’s age and add it to your own.”

"You’re still nuts. She’s been nothing but professional."

Clint had to laugh. He’d never really appreciated the full meaning of the word oblivious until he’d fallen in love with Jasper Sitwell. “The fact that professionalism and skill turn you on is not exactly hard to spot, even if all her hair flips and winning smiles were lost on you.”

"Clint, you know I would never —"

He cut Jasper off, “Yeah, I know babe, I just — I hate that it won’t stop. You’re oblivious, so you don’t shut it down. Your ridiculous “not at work” policy means I can’t shut it down, and we can’t even wear these,” Clint leaned over and grabbed Jasper’s ring off the side table, “long enough to get a tan line.”

Jasper let Clint slip the ring on his finger and he kissed Clint gently. “You need to ‘shut it down’ you can.”

Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, you can be subtle, I’ve seen you do it." Jasper poked him lightly.

"Subtle." Clint sounded dubious.

"Yes, subtle. Thank her for taking care of your husband or something." Jasper smoothed down the worst of Clint’s bedhead. "If it persists after that … I’ll take care of it."

"You will?" The surprise in Clint’s voice gave Jasper a little stab of guilt.

"If she knows I’m married and continues to …"

"Flirt." Clint supplied.

"… Flirt," Jasper replied though his voice sounded less than convinced, "it would not only be unprofessional it would be incredibly rude. In fact, it would really piss me off."

Clint couldn’t help it, he laughed, and kissed his husband. “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

Jasper gave a half grin, “You kind of are, but you are my idiot.” His look grew more serious. “Clint, you know the only reason I don’t say anything is because my personal life is off limits.”

Clint ran his knuckles along Jasper’s jaw line. “Yeah, babe, I know.” Jasper’s ideas of professionalism bounded into the ridiculous. But Clint had known that as long as he had known the man.

"However I’m off duty now," Jasper noted.

"You are." Clint agreed.

"So how about you and I get very personal."

Clint tried and failed to keep a straight face. “That was bad, babe. That was very, very bad.”

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper muttered, "which is why we’re done talking." He proceeded to stop Clint’s mouth with the most effective technique he knew.


End file.
